


NSFW Day 3

by kinkyjoe



Series: 30 Days Of The Horrors [3]
Category: The Horrors (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-25
Updated: 2014-04-25
Packaged: 2018-01-20 19:18:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1522532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kinkyjoe/pseuds/kinkyjoe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>day three of the nsfw challenge today's theme is First Time</p>
            </blockquote>





	NSFW Day 3

“Fucking hell Faris, easy on the hair.” Josh was pinned against the wall, trousers round his thighs with all of Faris’ weight holding him still. Faris was kissing josh’s neck leaving red marks that would form bruises in the morning. It was josh’s first time. They’d fooled around before, drunken blowjobs in Faris’s bedroom but nothing as serious as this. It was all josh’s idea he was the one who’d invited Faris over.   
They’re were on the bed now. Josh lying on his back propped up on his elbows whilst Faris pulls his legs from his trousers. Josh’s runs his hands over his cock readying himself for what’s to come. Faris puts his knees over josh’s hips and pulls off his boxers. He leans down and kisses all the way down josh’s neck, down his chest, past the trail of hair that leads to his cock. He smiles at Joshua.   
“Are you sure about this?”   
“yes I’m sure”  
“Okay”   
Faris bites his lip and helps josh onto his front. He runs his hand down his now pulsing cock and spits into his hand. He opens josh up with three fingers and runs the head of his cock over josh’s hole.  
“Don’t worry Bear, You’re gonna love it.”


End file.
